


Oh,...is the...

by mzishu_shino



Series: in the loops of her hair [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzishu_shino/pseuds/mzishu_shino
Summary: master tried to introduce Chaldean to her new servant without causing trouble.
Series: in the loops of her hair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568116





	Oh,...is the...

**Author's Note:**

> 在the crooked thing发生之前发生的事，master刚召唤Fionna时的操作

master又从奇怪的特异点带回了一个美人。银白色顺直的长发、白晳的皮肤、碧波般的眼睛、纤细的腰肢，脸上带着怅然和沧桑。  
“菲欧娜又是一位能正常交流的berserker呢，”master说，“而且我至今没有发现她被狂化的具体迹象……”  
“这可真是少见……不对，并不少见，”玛修喃喃道，“那么，菲欧娜小姐的来历到底是什么呢？”  
“呃……其实我也不太清楚。”master想了想说，“不过问题不大啦。等羁绊刷起来、资料和幕间开放了……我是说，等相处久了，自然就知道了。”  
“前辈你又在说奇怪的话了……”  
“总之！”master笑道，“现在该做的是带菲欧娜参观一下伽勒底啦！呃，菲欧娜亲，我们刚才是不是冷落你太久了？”  
“怎么会”，白发美人说，一脸温柔——或者说慈祥——虽然她看上去也就三十多岁的样子，“你们这样的美人儿，这样悦耳的交谈声，到哪里都会令人心旷神怡的。我很喜欢你们充满活力的互动。”

“咳咳，美丽的小姐们啊”，白发美人说，“你们悦耳的交谈声令人心旷神怡，但那边那位皱着眉头的……嗯，军师？好像有话要说。”

“哇啊啊啊孔明先生！！”master大吃一惊，“我这就来打种火！那个，玛修，菲欧娜亲就交给你了！不好意思啦！”  
在master（因为奔跑而）上气不接下气的道歉声中，玛修尴尬地看看菲欧娜小姐，试探着说：“……那我们先参观一下迦勒底？”  
……大概她的精神年龄应该根据头发而不是脸来判断。

玛修瞪大眼睛，悄声说：“前辈，‘美人儿’这种用词是不是有点熟悉？”  
“哈哈，”master笑了笑，“嗯……朝那个方向走呢？先去宿舍区？”  
没有异议。菲欧娜微微颔首，任由master牵着她的手往前走，听着对方和玛修一唱一和的介绍，偶尔回应两句。  
“说起来，”在介绍告一段落的时候，master笑着道，“菲欧娜亲的存在形式也很不同寻常哦。好像不是正常的servant吧？”  
“一定要说的话，我还算是活着的。”菲欧娜说，“不过，除了不在英灵座上之外，这其实并没有多少不同。我们只是历史留下的余烬，结局早已写下。而未来还要靠你们来创造——我们能做的，只是为你们提供一点最后的保护而已。”  
气氛一下子庄重起来。master认真地望着她，无言地点了点头。  
“话说回来，”玛修打破了沉默，“结局什么的……我之前还以为菲欧娜小姐是像梅林一样一直活到现在的呢。”  
“啊，不，”菲欧娜解释道，“我和我的勇士们通过某种法术在与世隔绝的山洞中沉眠。当灾难来临、末世将至的时候，只要以正确的方式呼唤我，就会醒来为保护家园而战。不过，现代的神秘其实已经很弱了，我的现界事实上，唔，不如说是一个混乱的意外吧。”  
“唔，比起梅林，反而更像传说中的阿尔托莉亚小姐呢……”  
“啊！”master忽然惊呼一声，拍了拍脑袋，对他们两个说，“我突然想起来，打训练场的时间了！他们说不定都等急了，我先去看看！抱歉抱歉，玛修先陪菲欧娜看看吧？”  
菲欧娜带着那种长辈对晚辈的宽容慈爱点了点头，看着master冲到前面拐角处的一排宿舍门口看了看，然后又冲了出去。宿舍里探出了一个人头，向他们吹了声口哨：“哟，有新人来了？欢迎啊！”  
“库 丘林……”菲欧娜准确地识别出了蓝色的枪兵，轻叹道，“没想到能有缘见到光之子大人啊……啊，那就是gae bolg吧？”  
“哟，没想到我还能被新来的美女认出来，真是荣幸啊，”库 丘林一笑，“嗯……仔细看看，你和我师傅还有点相似呢，不，我不是说粗暴的性格方面啦，是说另一种。”  
菲欧娜轻轻呼出一口气：“能被您和那位斯卡哈大人相比真是我的荣幸，不过，我啊……”她突然垂下眼帘，遮掩住自己的情绪，再抬眼时，又是一派淡然，“您的鼎鼎大名，我可是从小听到大的。”  
“啊哈，是吗？那些吟游诗人都怎么说我的？虽然我已经听人说过了，但也想听听其他的版本！”  
玛修看着这一幕，忽然意识到不论是前辈还是菲欧娜都完全没有好好地介绍她的身份：“……菲欧娜小姐和凯尔特人有关？”  
菲欧娜稍稍转过脸来，淡淡地笑了笑，眼中流露出复杂难懂的情绪。这个悲伤的笑容终于让玛修明白过来有什么不对——是即视感。说起来，菲欧娜的英文也就是Fiona……对了，今天master是不是把芬恩先生和两位迪卢木多先生都编到训练场那边的队伍里去了……？

**Author's Note:**

> 是的master是故意把他们支开的。但是没来得及


End file.
